


Fly Away With Me

by whitchry9



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt requesting the MJN crew reacting to the new Virgin America safety video. In which Arthur is chuffed, Douglas is amused, Carolyn is horrified, and Martin really doesn't know what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away With Me

Martin's mouth gaped open during the entire thing, Carolyn appeared to be in a state of shock, Douglas had a stupid grin on his face, and Arthur had barely been able to contain his delight.

When it ended, Arthur spoke first. "Isn't it BRILLIANT? Can we do one mum?"

Carolyn only made a high pitched noise.

Arthur's face fell. "Is that a no?"

Douglas helped. "I believe, if I'm translating that correctly, she said, 'not in your lifetime', or something rather similar."

Arthur frowned.

"Mum?"

Carolyn regained enough composure to nod.

"Besides Arthur," Martin added, "There's only four of us, we can't do a song and dance routine, even if we tried, and that takes loads of training and time and money, none of which we have-"

"I do," Douglas interrupted.

"Shut up," Martin retorted. "But Arthur, have you ever heard yourself sing? I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it's not that good. And I'm certainly not going to do it, and I doubt your mother will, and Douglas with his crippling self consciousness wouldn't dream-"

"Okay Skip," Arthur sighed. "I get it. It would be fun though, wouldn't it?" he added dreamily.

"Definitions vary," Carolyn muttered.

"What's that mum?"

"Nothing dear. Doesn't my good pilot have something to do?"

Martin looked up at her. "No, I didn't think-"

"Martin, you are the safe pilot. Douglas is the good pilot." She looked at him pointedly.

Douglas shrugged. "I supposed I could do something... in the plane you mean?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, just go sit in it and pretend you're captain or something. And nothing from you," she warned Martin, who'd begun to open his mouth.

Douglas smirked at Martin as he got up out of the chair and headed down the hallway.

They heard him chuckle before he reached the door, and began to sing.

"So tonight, get ready to fly, because we're going to live it on up in the sky... MJN air knows all the places you want to be, fly away with me, fly away with me..."

The sound faded as the door swung shut behind him.

Arthur looked like it was Christmas, Easter, and Birling day all in one. "Mum-"

"Not another word," she snapped.

Arthur closed his mouth, Martin noted, rather sadly.

Probably for the best.


End file.
